Silver Roses
by xNeonKittyx
Summary: DISSCONTINUED
1. New versionChap 1

                   NEW VERSION

                                                     The Meet

New Version

I decided Silver Roses will be redone seeing how I have some ideas I would like to squeeze in so let me know what you think.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry potter or any of the characters I do not own the settings or places.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Could this be a dream? Hermione wondered, there he is again that figure if I could just reach him…_

"BEEP BEEP BEEP " a radio alarm clock rang out. 

   "Uhhhhhh, what time is it " Hermione wondered. It read out 7:30, which gave her an hour to get ready. Hermione had only changed a bit since year 6. Her hair now is wavy and had a shine in it, she wasn't flat chested now either, she had grown 2-cup sizes. 

As her head rose from her pillow Hermione wondered why her mom hadn't woke her up her self. Hermione was sure glad she set up her alarm just in case something like this happened, it wouldn't be good if the head girl was late on the first day back.

As she pulled on a red long sleeved shirt then a pink t-shirt over top then she pulled on a pair of faded jeans and sketchers she walked to her parent's room where she found her mom sleeping.

"Mum get up I need you to drive me to the train station." Hermione said gently.

"Ok sweetie give me 10 minutes and I'll be downstairs k? Her mom replied her eyes still closed.

"Ok mum " hermione said and went back to get her stuff and head down stairs. Around 15 minutes later Hermione's mum came down the stairs and they were off. When they got there hermione kissed her mum on the cheek and ran into the column before a muggle could see her.

Hermione waited patiently for her friends when she saw a glimpse of gold and thought it was the head boy badge so she ran over and asked 

"Harry is that you?" Hermione asked completely unaware of the strand of blond hair sticking out of the hood.

"Excuse you mud blood , calling me Potty." a voice came calling as the figure turned around.

Oh no how come Malferret got the badge that's not fair I'm gonna die this year living with him, 

_Welcome to another episode of living with a blond ferret. _Hermione thought. But just then something saved her.

"Hermione! " Two twin voices called out as Hermione turned her head she saw Ron and Harry running towards her.

"Malfoy leave her alone before we kick your arse" Harry said.

"Yea what Harry said," Ron added.

"Oh isn't this lovely the golden trio, Mud blood, Rag redhead and potty" Malfoy snared as he walked away.

"Ignore him, " Harry said "any ways Hermione it's good to see you how've you been?" Harry asked 

  " Pretty good come on let's get on the train then we can chat" Hermione said as she dragged her bag on to the train .As soon as they sat down Harry and Ron started to pile her with questions.

  "So how's it going? Did you have a good summer? How come you didn't write to us? Did you miss us? Do you like pizza?" Ron and Harry asked 

   Hermione laughed and said, "Guys calm down, 1 I'm good, 2 yes I had a great summer, 3 because I was in Romeand never got your mail and 4 yes I missed you guys. But Ron I don't like pizza that much." She inhaled a big breath of air and said " What about you guys?" she asked.

 But just then Draco came in and said.

"Mud blood prof. McGonagall wants the head girl and boy to go see her follow me," He said as he turned around and walked away very quickly.

 "Sorry guys I have to go I'll talk to you later" Hermione said before she started running after Draco.

As Hermione headed to a private compartment with Malfoy they saw Prof. McGonagall.

    "Sit down the two of you, now I called for you because this year for history we are going to send you two back 50 years to live in Hogwarts past for a year and you just do work you receive there. When Graduation comes I want an essay of what your experience was like. You'll be in the same houses and when we arrive at Hogs mead you will get your stuff and head towards the cloaked figure waiting for you, you two will be sorted into the same house and that house will be Slytherin because Miss Granger has no relatives that might of known her so no one will suspect anything but Mister Malfoy has relatives and so they will wonder if a Malfoy gets sorted into some other house got it?"

"Wow that's lot of information!" Hermione claimed 

"Yea! " Malfoy agreed. Just then they felt the train stop. 

"Well get going!" prof. McGonagall said. When Hermione and Malfoy had their stuff and was about to step off they looked at each other

"Umm you ready?" Hermione asked?

"Of course, let's go" Draco said trying to cover his frightfulness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So what do you think plz review.


	2. so it begins

                                                                                                   Chapter 2

 Hi guys here's chapter 2 remember it's a NEW VERSION!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~         " Ere first ear Herr "Hagid said in his deep accent as first years piled around the giant looking in fright up at him.

"Are you two Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy?" A hooded figure asked them from behind.

"Err yeah who are you?" Draco answered 

    "Follow me " the figure turned around and moved swiftly .As Hermione and Draco followed the figure up the stairs, down the hall past the fountain they wondered who he/she could be." we're here " The figure said 

"So oh mysterious one who are you?" Draco asked the figure sarcasticly, as he stood next to the figure that stood an inch taller then Draco. The figure looked at him and took of the hood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A/n lol no I'm not gonna end it here)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh I'm sorry the head boy is already at the hall I owed him a favor so I'm taking you the way my name evie nense but in class please call me lady evanesce I'm the 

DADA teacher here." A lady's face showed up. 

"Oh I'm sorry ma'am I didn't know" Draco said trying to sound sexy so he won't get in trouble.

"It's quiet ok now we're here," the teacher said as she made her way up to the teacher's table as Draco and hermione headed for the Slythrein table. After about 20 minutes they started the feast and at the slytherin table things were heating up

"I'm Illusion it's nice to meet you," a girl said looking at Draco. "Same here " Draco said checking her out. She had black hair and blue crystal eyes her skin was tan and she was fit neither skinny nor fat. All of a sudden Illusion flashed a smile and flipped her hair.

"So do you know Tom? "Illusion asked them 

"Yea "replied Draco and hermione 

"Why?" Draco asked 

"Nothing it's just I have bring some friends to a party and I wanted to know if you wanted to come " Illusion said ignoring Hermione.

"Yea sure" Draco said, all of a sudden someone showed up and the table went quiet.

"Illusion who are they?" a guy appeard with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hey tom that's Draco and I don't know who this girl is, " she said moving over to let him sit.

"I'm tom and you are?" he asked looking at hermione.

"I'm "hermione said lost in his eyes" I'm Hermione "she said snapping out of it.

"I'm sure you are aware our house is having a party, so ether you bring something or you can be hexed till your dead." Tom said looking at both of them.

"Tom's joking don't worry "illusion said while grabbing a pudding "anyway I got to go prepare our house I'll c ya Draco and hermyone" Illusion said heading out.

"It's Hermione!"Hermione shouted after she left.

"So we'll see u there?"Tom asked as he got up.

"Yea "Draco answered watching tom nod and walk off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's really late so I'm going to end it here .plz review.

Bye :)


	3. So the books come in handy

                                          Chapter 3

 Hi there I'm back again this chapter's dedications is Angel, Anonymous and Lady Evanescence

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 As the Music blasted Hermione sat down on the green couch and listened tot the music, shocked by how much the music reminded her of what she felt for Tom,_ wait a minuet I like Voldermolt??? _She thought to her self then she heard the song repeat itself.

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm falling  
  
There's no escape  
I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm loving it  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning round and round  
Do you feel me now?  
  
***  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do  
But you know that you're toxic  
***  
It's getting late  
To give you up  
I took a sip  
From my devil's cup  
Slowly  
It's taking over me  
  
Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now?  
  
***  
With a taste of your lips,  
I'm on a ride,  
You're toxic,  
I'm slipping under,  
taste of a poison paradise,  
I'm addicted to you,  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
And I love what you do,  
but you know that you're toxic!  
Don't you know that you're toxic?   
***  
Taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic?  
  
With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic   
I'm slipping under (toxic)  
taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
Intoxicate me now  
With your loving now  
I think I'm ready now

"Excuse me is this seat taken?" A strawberry blond asked.

"Huh? Oh go ahead it's free," Hermione replied

"Thanks I'm Maybellyn by the way what's your name?" The blond asked.

"Hermione, by the way no offence how come your so nice I thought all slytherin's were suppose to be like well Illusion and Tom?"She asked.

"Haha I could ask you the same thing, It's just that everyone follows tom's lead and illusion is just lucky that she gets along with tom so that makes her in the inner circle" Maybellyn answered while picking up some butter beer.

"Oh not surprising "Hermione said as she shifted her weight and glanced up there she saw Draco and Tom chatting like old friends.

"By the way where is Illusion?" Hermione asked .as soon as she said that she heard a few guys clap and whistle when she turned around to find Illusion with her gorgeous black hair twisted into a messing bun and she was wearing a silver strapless dress that lead to just above her knees and was cut into a v shape at the back.

"Sigh here comes the fireworks" Maybellyn said

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh well cause just look" Maybellyn said pointing towards her. There the guys were surrounding her but all of a sudden someone coughed and they gulped, mumbled a sorry to illusion, and ran away. That person was Tom Riddle.

"Yo mudblo-Granger are you coming Tom wants to talk to you "Draco said almost slipping that there's no way she could be a slytherin if she was a mud blood.

"Whatever Malfoy I'm coming" Hermione said hiding her proud ness that she was connected and that Maybellyn wasn't

"Oh hey Maybellyn Illusion and tom say hi." Draco said flashing a smirk at her.

"Oh yea tell them I said hey" Maybellyn said.

_Scratch that _hermione thought _she's connected too at least she isn't bragging_ just then Maybellyn said 

"Oh Draco tell Illusion we can go shopping tomorrow, she wanted her best friend to pick out some outfits for her." Maybellyn said.

_Sigh who am kidding even if she's nice she's still a slytherin and slytherin's gloat a lot_.

Hermione put on a smile and walked over to them.

"Hey guys what's up?"Hermione said.

"Oh nothing it's just that Draco said you were tops at your old school and that you guys would compete a lot, and tom and I thought it would be fun to have a friendly competition between top students and friends." Iullsion said smiling.

"Yea I'm up."Draco said and gave hermione a look that no girl that has eyes can resist.

"Sure why not." Hermione said falling into Draco's eyes.

_What is it with me I keep falling for bad guy's eyes!!!_

"Great we'll start tomorrow at the lake, we'll I'm off to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow." tom said and waved goodbye and headed to the boy's dorms

"Bye guys" They all said and headed off

_This will be fun __NOT _Hermione thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what do ya think please review I would appreciate it thanks guys!!!!!!

                                                                          I'm outie

                                                                                  Barbara


	4. Here we go

                                                          Chapter 4

  Dedications: lady evanescence, bloomy, angel, star and anonymous

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  As hermione woke up to find the sun was up and most of the girls were out already she sat up and put on her clothes she found a note on her bedside stand. It had read

 Hermione 

It's illusion meet me by the lake at 9:30 bring your charms books.

Oh just great the competition has begun. Hermione thought. When she headed down to the great halls to eat before meeting Illusion she found tom and Draco chatting about the new broomstick, Silvercloud2000.

  "Hey where's Illusion?" Hermione asked as she sat down.

  "Studying, I told her we'll win but she says just incase" Tom replied.

  "We're not stupid we can beat you!"Draco said laughing at how cocky Tom was.

 "Only in your dreams." A female voice carried out. Illusion appeared wearing a white blouse and a tight v-neck vest over top and a faded blue jean miniskirt.

"LOL so what's the competition going to be?" Hermione asked.

"It's like this."Tom answered

                                                                                        Tournament Layout

           First Test: Charms, by the lake Illusion vs. Hermione first day, second day Draco vs. Tom, Third day H&D vs. T&I.

          Second Test: Potions, near the whomping willow, Illusion vs. Draco first day, Hermione vs. Tom second day last day T&I vs. H&D.

        Third Test: Quitish, in the fields Tom vs. Draco.

        Fourth Test: Transfiguration, near hagrid's cabin, Hermione vs. Illusion.

        How it works a partner win counts as two points a single win counts as one point. Whichever team has the highest will win.

    As tom showed Hermione the form he said.

   "We'll give each person a copy "

   "K,"Hermione answered .As the ell rung they headed to the lake.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To-da I'm done! Plz review thanks


	5. bonding

                                                                                                     Chapter 5

 Dedications: Moe, Lady Evanescence, banana flavored Eskimo and Dragoness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

       A strand of wavy brown hair blew in the air as she watched the calm blue lake.

     "Are you ready?" Illusion asked.

     "Yeah I'm ready let's get set up." Hermione said as she conjured up two wooden desks and two heavy rocks, 2 cats and 2 teapots.

     "All right, the first task is to lift up the rock as high as you can then transform it to make it light as a feather who ever does it first shall win." Tom said.

      "Alright!"Illusion said smiling as both of them made their way to their tables.

      "On your marks, get set, go!" Draco yelled!

       Almost at the exact time both girls yelled "wingguardium leviosa!" They looked hopingly at the rocks but nothing happened.

        "What what's going on?" Illusion said 

       While illusion was repeating the spell, sure it would make it move hermione was thinking _what is another spell I knew it was to easy umm make something float, um move, rock, objects AH-HA I got it!!!!!_

   All of a sudden she yelled,"MOBILARBUS!!!! WINGGUARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!!!!!!!" And just like that the rock shot in to the air and stayed there.

   Before illusion could say it, hermione shouted "featharium" (A/N: I made this spell up it's not a real spell) and Draco quickly rushed over to catch the rock and just like that the rock floated down gently.

  "Done!" Hermione shouted happily as illusion stood there pouting as tom was talking to her and looked really mad.

  "ALRIGHT SO I DIDN'T FINISH FIRST! *SOB*YOU DON'T HAVE TO BLAME THIS WHOLE THING ON *SOB*ME!" Illusion yelled and ran away.

  "Whoa they got issues" Draco said simply and moved over to talk to tom about postponing the rest of the tournament till everyone was ready.

  Meanwhile hermione went to find illusion. Around 15 minuets later she found illusion sitting on a tree branch crying softly.

  Illusion can I come up?" hermione asked carefull not to make her angry.

 "Yea *sob*whatever "illusion said moving over so hermione would have space.

 As hermione got up and sat there she asked

 "This might sound really rude since it's not my business but what happened?"

 "Tom*sob*as usual got angry because we ….as in when were doing something as a team we lost 

. Every time this happens first he blames it on me, you should of paid attention, why didn't you see 

  That, things like that then he yells at me and doesn't talk to me and then expects me to apologise and I usually do then were friends again but I never forget it. I can't take it anymore so this time I fought 

  Back. I'm guessing our friendship is over. Ever since I was little tom protected me in fights helped me in class never the other way around I'm like the lost puppy that followed him home, I guess

   I should me grateful but sometimes I can't stand it!" Illusion said after she wiped her eyes and looked at hermione.

  "You and Draco look like really close friends you must have been friends."She said smiling.

  "LOL no way believe it or not we were enemies at our old school." hermione said lying back on the trunk.

  "I guess it's true what they say then? There's a fine line between love and hate." illusion said laughing at Hermione's face as she said this.

  "You think were in love!!!!!!" Hermione said almost falling off the tree.

  "Nah I'm just joking" she said.

  "Let's go to hogsmead and grab some butter beer "illusion said.

  "But were breaking rules!"Hermione said.

  "You need to have fun once in awhile." illusion said 

  "I know but not right now." hermione said

  "Right ok fine, anyways how'd you figure out the spell?" illusion asked 

  "I don't know I just thought of it cause I thought it was to easy so I just focused on more open spells." hermione said

  "Oh I stayed up half the night just thinking of floating charms, light tricks, and breathing charms."

  Illusion said laughing at how different they were.

"What do think tom and Draco are doing right now?

"Why don't you ask them your self?" hermione said pointing at two figures walking over to them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That's it. What did you guys think? I made tom mean because in a lot of the stories her is this big softie who's nice to his friends but he is Voldermolt only younger so I can't make him a softie it has to seem real after all. Don't you think? Any ways plz review plz review plz review!!!!!!!!!


	6. Black Roses

Silver Roses

I'm so totally sorry that I haven't updated it's just I've been in lazy mode plz forgive me!

So without further interruptions!

"Where is she?" Tom bellowed out looking up at Hermione

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione said casually jumping down out of the tree only to be held against it by a hand around her throat.

"Don't lie, I know you know where that bitch ran off to!" Tom yelled glaring at Hermione like she was food and he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Why do you care?" Hermione managed to spit out before he tightened his grip.

"Because that bitch stole my wand!" Tom yelled

"What? When?" Hermione asked shocked

"When Draco dragged me away to talk after you beat her in the tournament!" Tom yelled and let go of her throat.

"I didn't remember her going towards you and taking your wand!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well duh! I thought you were smart! She used a secrecy spell!" Tom exploded.

"Well I am smart and how would you know it wasn't before or maybe you lost it!" Hermione shouted right back.

"I know because my wand is the only one in the world that has a phoenix feather! So I can trace it easily!" Tom bellowed out. (Remember Harry isn't born yet so he doesn't have his wand! I f you just figured that out by reading this then where's your brain?)

"Then can't you find her?" Hermione yelled and began to stalk away.

"No! I can only tell when the wand's moving, I can't tell where!" Tom yelled and angrily seeing he was talking to thin air he kicked the tree only to reveal pain.

"O Fu-"Tom Bellowed and started hopping on one foot.

_Wow, Voldermort has done the "I'm-in-pain" dance as well??? _Hermione thought from hiding behind the tree.

"Maybe I should go and find her, but I sure won't tell To, I mean, grrrrr, Voldermor, I mean he who must not be named!" Hermione said aloud as she walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Maybe I should go to the three broomsticks or...I know The Hog's Head!" Illusion yelled ignoring other's stares. She quickly turned around and trotted along to the beat she was humming in her head not knowing four dark figures followed her through out this whole time.

Dark four P.O.V

"Is it time?" One voice asked almost closes to whining.

"No, It's almost, we must wait for the other." Another replied

"But!" Another whined.

"No but's!" Cel (MUST BLOCK OUT REST OF NAME!!, who ever can guess the name of this mysterious figure first gets a VERY IMPORANT role in this story.) You got that!" The last unspoken voice commanded.

"Wait, Shut up both of you, she's here!" The first voice said in a low whisper...

Back to Hermione

"Illusion! I found you! I went to the three broomsticks but you weren't there! Some ladies said they saw you heading toward the Hog's Head and I saw you just now!" Hermione said smiling

"Oh That's-OMG! What happened to your neck?" Illusion asked looking at the dark ring around hermonie's neck.

"Wha? Oh, yea umm..."Hermione said eyes softened not wanting to scare Illusion.

"Tom? Right?" Illusion said recognizing that face for she often had it on.

"Yeea..."Hermione said sadly.

"It's ok, I'm not scared." Illusion lied easily.

"Oh are you-?"Hermione asked but before she could something interrupted her.

"Help!" Illusion yelled as she felt her self pulled into some sort of hole in the ground.

"What thhe?"Hermonie thought so shocked she could not move. When she finally snapped out of it she grabbed Illusion and all she could get was the tip of her finger when all of a sudden it morphed and in to what revealed a note.

"Illusion!" Hermonie yelled and tears started falling into place of her bottom eyelids.

"Come back!" She yelled slamming the ground where Illusion was minutes ago.

"Noooo!" Hermonie yelled sadly and thought might as well read the damn thing.

_To: Those who care,_

_Her life is in our hands,_

_Easy, is how hard it is to hurt her right now._

_Rough it out without food; do you think she'll live?_

_My, oh, my If you don't come,_

_Oh, Do you wish we had mercy?_

_Nope, sorry we've never heard of it._

_I don't pity her, and add, pain, screams and blood,_

_Equals what she will face if you don't come._

_XOXOXOXO From The Black Roses_

If any of my fabulous readers could figure out the secret (extremely obvious) clue in that letter I congratulate you and be free to tell others but of course those who wish to solve by them selves I suggest you don't read reviews that could give it away. And who Knows maybe those who read this will gain a prize

Oh and by the way, REVIEW PLZ, REVIEW AND READ PLZZZZZZZ.


End file.
